


Not Quite Goodbye

by Arnirien



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnirien/pseuds/Arnirien
Summary: Cassian and Jyn find time for just a few more words on the beach before...you know.





	

"You father would have been proud of you." Cassian took a labored breath, wincing just a little. "I know I am." 

Jyn reached out and took his hand. 

He squeezed her fingers just a bit tighter. "We couldn't have done this without you."

She tore her hand away, abashed, pressed her palms together in her lap. She stared out at where the horizon belonged, where the wave of water and earth was barreling toward them. The sight was breathtaking, would almost have been beautiful if she hadn't known what it meant. "If it weren't for you, I'd have died up there."

"Yeah, these last ten minutes I bought you were a real treat."

She looked back over at him, caught his jaunty, bitter smile. Her chest was tight. "We did it," she said, meeting his eyes. "We gave them hope."

He looked up, searching the sky for the rebel ships overheard. She followed his gaze, but couldn't see through the clouds of smoke, sand, and debris. When she looked back, he was regarding her steadily.

"See you on the other side, Jyn Erso." 

"You really think so?" She'd tried to match his calm tone, but her words wavered all the same. 

That ironic smile spread over his face again. "Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble."

She opened her mouth, caught between returning the sentiment and arguing that she'd didn't need his help. Then the absurdity of both thoughts hit, and she laughed instead. Pressing up and away from the ground, she threw both arms around him. 

He grunted painfully. "Careful!" he protested. But he closed his hands around her back, too. 

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "For everything." 

Her eyes were full as she closed them tight against the biting rush of sand. A single tear escaped, racing down her cheek. If she was lucky, he'd never know.


End file.
